Just Like You
by whoknewicouldwrite
Summary: So I owe the idea for this to my girlfriend she came up with what I'm going to center this around later. Basically just Weiss still hasn't fully accepted Blake and because of that many issues occur. Character death (not major... maybe) A lot of checkmating eventually and maybe I'll throw in enabler. Spoilers for those who haven't finished volume one.
1. Chapter 1

The evening sun glistened in the cafeteria windows and joy could be seen on the faces of all the students of Beacon, even Weiss couldn't help smiling. It was the first day of summer and everyone had something planned. "Hello team RWBY!" A high-pitched voice squeaked. "I Ruby have made up some plans of cool things we could do this summer that would guarantee a super awesome, blow your socks off, experience and most definitely bring us together as a team." The others, knowing they couldn't sneak out of it, looked at the excited expression on the face of their leader and sighed; in return Ruby squealed and slammed down a paper with a short list of a few activities. Noticing that no one else was looking at the list, Yang picked it up and looked it over.

"Ummm... sis I don't know how to break this to you easily so I'm just going to say it, we can't do this stuff... er at least not half of it." Yang scratched the back of her head and passed the paper to Blake whose eyes grew wide upon seeing the very first thing written.

Ruby looked defeated. "Why not? They're all great ways to be outside and still stay cool. I mean come on who doesn't like swimming or maybe even surfing?" in response Blake twitched an ear ever so slightly and Ruby sent her palm flying toward her face. "How could I forget?"

Weiss rolled her eyes from where she sat. "Great job taking the cat in to account." Blake flashed a menacing gaze toward Weiss.

"I'm sorry Blake it's just that I'm still getting use to having a member on the team with your... decent." Blake nodded understandingly while continuing to hold her glare on Weiss.

"It's okay, that doesn't bug me at all in fact." Blake turned her gaze to Ruby and smiled. "I think I'm just going to excuse myself, I'll talk to you guys later."

Blake stood and left the cafeteria and Weiss spoke up. "What's wrong with her?"

Yang looked at Weiss with her jaw dropped. "Are you serious right now? It might have something to do with the fact you just ignored the fact that she's a person."

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, I know she's a person but that doesn't take away from the fact that she isn't and won't ever be one of us."

Ruby, who stayed out of it this far finally got tired of hearing Weiss' prissy voice. "She is one of us Weiss! She may be a faunus but she's also our teammate."

Weiss' eyes widened having never heard Ruby so serious before. "I know she's our teammate, but you were the one who blatantly forgot that cats hate water."

Yang closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "You didn't have to throw that out like that though, Ruby can be oblivious sometimes but she's not dumb." Yang looked to Ruby an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry sis, but we both know it's true."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Yang and her tone turned ice-cold. "I'll say whatever I want. I may have accepted her as a teammate but that doesn't make me her friend."

Ruby was sent in to complete shock after hearing what was just said. "What happened to all that stuff you said about if something this big comes up tell us? What happened to I don't care because you're not in the white fang?"

Weiss' gaze flickered to Ruby as a sassy grin graced her features. "Wasn't it obvious? I'm trying to keep her from running back to the rest of those filthy faunus in that terrorist organization."

Ruby narrowed her eyes getting a bit tired of the situation. "So what I'm hearing is, is that after all this time, after everything Blake has done to try to show that the faunus are just like us..."

Weiss cut Ruby off there and her voice rose. "They will never be like us! Don't you understand? I've had family members and friends killed by the white fang! When the faunus of the white fang painted that target on my families company they painted a target over any person who stood in their way! I have to go through every day wondering who's next! Growing up rich and very well-known in all the kingdoms isn't what you think, Ruby. Even now I still wonder if I'm ever going to be a target for the white fang, it'd be a really extreme way to take down the entire company but that doesn't mean they won't try it." With that being said and suddenly realizing there were people from a few tables away staring at her Weiss got up and stormed out of the room.

Yang watched the heiress leave feeling an odd mix of sympathy and anger. "I understand what she's trying to say but she really needs to stop being so snooty about everything that involves the faunus." Ruby looked to Yang and nodded as she finally took her seat at the table.

* * *

Meanwhile Blake had wondered in to a little wooded area just off campus, bow in hand, as she sat in the grass and stared at it she began to wonder what it would be like to actually be human and not worry about the discrimination of others. Her ears picked up a rustle in the trees and she turned toward the noise to see Sun hanging from a branch. "Why do you walk around with that stupid bow on your head?"

Blake let out an exasperated breath. "Because humanity just isn't ready to accept people like us yet and with things being how they are I want to avoid any extra attention."

Sun jumped down from the branch and landed in front of Blake. "Well maybe the extra attention wouldn't be too bad, I mean you don't know that the students here would hate you for it."

Blake rolled her eyes smiling faintly. "Maybe I wasn't clear, I want to avoid all attention, I don't care if it's good or bad. There's no reason to draw attention to my ears so I will continue to hide them."

Sun sat down beside her and chuckled. "You're really hard to figure out, you know that?"

Blake glared at him. "It's not so hard to figure out when you've gone through the things I've gone through."

Sun laid back, looking quite relaxed, and smiled. "Yeah, you grew up in a cult didn't like the leader and left. By the way I never did get the explanation of how you got out. I mean the white fang isn't exactly one of those 'join and leave as you please' types."

Blake closed her eyes in thought. "It's a long story that I'd rather not talk about right now."

Sun nodded his smile dissipating slightly. "Well, when you need a friend you know you can talk to me."

Blake half smiled and watched Sun get up and leave, swinging through the trees with no regard for what anyone thought. She proceeded to put her bow on then headed back to the dorms.

Once at the dorm of team RWBY, Blake walked in and mentally took a quick headcount only to discover Weiss was gone. Ruby grinned ear to ear when she saw Blake and Yang seemed to be too preoccupied with poking her, not so hidden, cleavage to notice anyone had even entered. Ruby hoped down from her bunk to see Yang and laughed. "Yang, either stop poking your boobs or put on a shirt that will cover them."

Yang stopped momentarily to smile at Ruby. "Yeah, that's possible. No matter what there will never be enough to cover them."

Blake shook her head and sat down on her bunk and pulled out a book from under her pillow.

Ruby walked to the door and turned to face the two of her teammates. "I will be back later, I'm going to go see what team JNPR is up to." With that said Ruby left the room, Blake never even looked up from her book, and Yang went back to her previous engagement.

* * *

Weiss had been walking out on the town ever since she left the lunchroom, muttering to herself so quietly that even someone standing right beside her couldn't hear what she was saying. "You're not a bad person... you've just been through a lot." She chuckled, amused. "A lot doesn't even begin to describe what those no good degenerates have put me through." Breaking to take in a deep breath she downcast her gaze. "It's not the I don't want to see her as a person but it's so hard to when all I've known of them is a bunch of vicious animals."

Finally deciding to turn to head back to the school Weiss became shocked to run in to none other than Pyrrha. "Oh, I'm sorry Weiss."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Oh, no worries Pyrrha, I was just on my way back."

Pyrrha nodded and looked at Weiss curiously. "Is something bothering you?"

Weiss grew nervous and searched for what to say. "No, of course not. What makes you say that?"

Pyrrha shrugged and began walking as Weiss followed. "Well, you haven't seemed like yourself lately."

Weiss hesitated then narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Pyrrha then proceeded to explain things from her perspective. "Well, the way I see it is ever since school let out you've been even more on edge than usual and even Ruby is noticing it. You've been sharing more of your opinions about the white fang and the faunus alike and making Blake more and more upset with each insult."

Weiss rolled her eyes at the mention of Blake's name. "Ever think she's being just the slightest bit overly sensitive about it? I mean I'm really only sharing my view based on the faunus I've met."

Pyrrha hesitated then took a deep breath and let her thoughts out. "Or maybe you're just being a bit insensitive, sorry, but it's true. Blake isn't like the faunus you've met, in fact, she came to Beacon to fight back. She's on your side and you're treating her like she's going to kill you in your sleep."

Weiss narrowed her eyes growing slightly annoyed. "Because for all I know she might!"

Pyrrha looked at Weiss with wide eyes, keeping her composure and staying calm. "Why do you think that?"

Weiss felt defeated, a feeling she most certainly didn't enjoy. She had been played like a chess game. "Because all I've ever known from many people and especially faunus is betrayal and heartache, I'm tired of it."

Pyrrha nodded and looked at Weiss with understanding. "Why don't you talk to Blake then?"

Weiss scoffed. "As if she'd understand anything I've gone through."

Pyrrha glanced at Weiss as a mother would to her child. "I may not have known you long so I don't know what you've gone through but I'm certain if you explain the situation to her then she'll understand and if she doesn't then at least you tried."

The rest of the way back to Beacon Weiss reflected on those words and thought of how to even begin to explain this to her teammate.

Once at the dorms Pyrrha waved goodbye to Weiss and opened the door to her dorm to find Nora bouncing up and down on her bed. Weiss, however, didn't get such an energetic greeting. She opened the door to her dorm to find Blake nose deep in a book and Yang passed out.

Weiss let out a cool breath and tried not to think about the conversation about to take place. "Blake." Catching the attention of the quiet girl Weiss walked over to her. "Look I'm really sorry about earlier. I suppose I need to be a bit more sensitive toward you." Weiss sat on the edge of Blake's bunk watching the reaction carefully to make sure it was okay. "I was actually advised to talk to you about why I've had some... difficulties."

Blake placed a bookmark in her book then placed it under her pillow so she could give Weiss her full attention. "Okay then, it would be nice if you could start by telling me why you've been so insensitive in the first place."

Well that stung a little, but it was okay because for once Weiss knew she deserved it. "It's nothing personal, I just have very bad experiences with faunus in general. Ever since I was little I've gone through many betrayals and heartaches by humans and faunus alike but I've never met a faunus I could trust before and I'm still adjusting. I use to be best friends with a little faunus girl, but then the white fang got their new leader and before I knew it she had joined with them.I tried to stop her, but to no avail she was already corrupted with thoughts of bringing humanity to justice and many other incredibly dark things."

Blake looked at Weiss baffled. "So you hate the faunus based on one girl you knew years ago?"

Weiss' jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. "That's not it!" Weiss paused to calm down. "Every faunus I every knew, friend or enemy, has hurt me in some way and that makes it really hard to trust them."

Blake's eyes downcast. "Understandable, but I'm not them, Weiss."

Weiss let out a sharp breath. "That's exactly what Pyrrha said."

Blake glared daggers at Weiss. "Pyrrha knows?"

Weiss hesitated a moment. "I only told her because I know I can trust her."

Blake shrugged it off and refocused herself. "Anyways, Pyrrha was right in saying that, because I'm not them and I never will be them."

Weiss nodded. "Well, I'm glad to have talked to you about it."

Blake stopped Weiss as she stood up. "Please, don't let this be one of those talk it out and forget it things."

Weiss looked at her teammate in shock. "I'll definitely try to improve on it."

Blake half smiled and Ruby burst in the room causing Yang to wake up and fall off her bunk. "Hello team RWBY!"

Weiss turned to her and Ruby curled in on herself slightly, thinking she was going to get yelled at. "Oh, hey, Ruby."

Ruby's jaw dropped and Yang's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Weiss, you're not yelling at me."

Weiss sat down on her bunk and rolled her eyes. "Let's just say my day has gotten better."

Yang wiped some drool off her face and rubbed her head. "It must have taken much more than 'better' to keep you from yelling at Ruby just now."

Weiss shrugged. "Not really, I just had to get some stuff out of the way." Blake allowed a small smile to cross her lips as she rested her head against her pillow.

Ruby and Yang shrugged to each other and took refuge in their bunks, Ruby passing out immediately and Yang getting up again to turn out the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Blake woke up to the sound of Weiss singing in the shower, the others still in a deep sleep. The quiet was calming, it gave Blake time to really think, seconds later the bathroom door opened and Weiss was looking unusually calm; then again that may have just been because it was morning and no one was awake to annoy her yet. Blake attempted to ignore the humming heiress as she walked over to her bed until finally Weiss spoke up. "You don't have to pretend you're asleep, I know you like to get up early."

Blake turned over to see Weiss brushing out her hair. "How'd you know I was awake?"

Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Please, your ears only twitch like that when you're really focused in on something; example: someone singing." Weiss smirked and Blake turned back over. "Hey, don't be like that! I was only kidding." Weiss giggled as she made her way across the room and began to scratch Blake's ears.

Blake's eyes grew wide as Weiss scratched her ears. "W-weiss, what are you doing?"

"What, you don't like when people scratch your ears?" Blake glanced at Weiss as she began to involuntarily purr._  
_

"It's not that it's just, why?" Weiss shrugged and ceased scratching Blake's ears.

"I guess I always sort of wondered what it would be like to have a pet, no offense but you're about the closest I've got since that one faunus girl from years ago." Blake nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I can see where you were trying to go with that, although it's still pretty demeaning calling her a pet." Weiss' gaze downcast.

"I didn't mean it to be that exactly, I just meant like in the sense of liking when people scratch your ears, small connections, not to say that you are animals." Blake grinned and grabbed Weiss' wrist.

"I know what you meant." Blake sat up, her ears twitching when they picked up the rustle of her blankets as she braved the chill of the air conditioning. "I had better get ready before Ruby and Yang get up." Weiss nodded and walked back to her side of the room and took a moment to take in the disheveled form that was Ruby. When Blake had gotten through she walked in to the room to find Ruby getting on Weiss' last nerve as always.

"Ruby! Give it to me now!" Blake looked to see Weiss' hair clip in Ruby's hair.

"Look, I'm Weiss, my family runs a super expensive multimillion dollar company, I'm rich, ooh la la." Weiss opened her mouth to yell at Ruby then simply rolled her eyes and snatched back her clip when Ruby wasn't looking.

"Hehe, same old Weiss." Ruby suddenly disappeared only to reappear sitting on the end of Yang's bed. The aforementioned blonde was still out like a light and Ruby began poking her in an attempt to wake her.

After a tremendous amount of poking and begging Yang began to open her eyes, Ruby was sitting on Yang's stomach grinning. "Ruby, what do you think you are doing?" Ruby's face fell in to a pout.

"I just wanted you to wake up." Yang giggled reaching up to ruffle her sister's hair and Ruby moved to balance herself on the edge of the bed so Yang could sit up. "You're not mad at me are you?"

Yang leaned back, her arms holding her up, before yawning and dangling her feet off her bed as she braced herself to jump. "O f course I'm not, I could never-" at that moment her feet hit the cold floor and she fell back first on to Blake's bed. "Holy fuck that's cold!" Weiss flashed a glare Yang's way.

"Would it be so harrowing to watch your language?" Yang laughed as she slipped on her night shoes and made her way to the heiress.

"Sorry princess, but that's not happening." Weiss sighed, desperately looking Blake's way, said girl was currently rummaging through her closet to find something to wear and when she finally turned the rest of the team was staring at her.

"Please don't make me get in the middle of this." Yang grinned and stuck her tongue out at Weiss earning one of her classic eye rolls before she sat down on her bunk obviously flustered. In the time that Yang and Weiss had been arguing Ruby had gotten dressed and was now throwing Yang's clothes at her.

"Come on Yang! I wanna go hang out! Sometimes I swear I'm the older sister out of us." Yang's gave a muffled reply and Ruby scratched her head and stood in silence. Yang threw the shirt that was covering her face on the ground.

"I said not a chance, you still have a lot to learn." Blake tied her bow and went to sit on her bunk, but not before Weiss could walk over and drag her out of the room leaving Ruby and Yang with a shocked and confused expression.

* * *

"Did you see that, Ruby? Kinda makes you wonder what Blake and Weiss are up to hmm?" Ruby grinned broadly and snickered.

"Come on, Yang. I highly doubt that it's anything you or I would be interested in. Probably just school stuff or something." Yang threw her clothes on and grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her blonde tresses.

"But those two have never gotten along this well before. Aren't you even the least bit curious?" Yang smirked and Ruby sat on her bed and crossed her arms, her stance on the topic unwavering. "Besides didn't you want to hang out with me? What better way to do that than spying on the most entertaining and mysterious members of our team?"

Ruby pouted and fell down on her bed. "Nooooooo! Yaaaaaaaang!" Finally giving up Yang sighed and Ruby sat up again. "Soooo, what do you want to do? Besides spy on our friends." Ruby made sure to emphasize the last bit.

"We could always go for a ride on bumblebee." Ruby shrugged and skipped toward the door.

"Why not, maybe we could even go eat at a restaurant." Yang rolled her eyes and grinned, grabbing some money out of her right boot and putting it in her bra.

* * *

"My sincerest apologies, Blake. I just wanted to get out of there." Blake smiled meekly and nodded.

"I understand, but what are we going to do now?" Weiss thought and smiled slyly when she noticed Blake brought Gambol Shroud with her, not that she ever fails to take it with her everywhere.

"We could go in the forest and spar for a bit. I'm not sure about you, but I need the practice." Blake nodded in agreement and the two quietly took their leave from the school's courtyard.

"So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Weiss shrugged looking a little surprised by the question.

"Why not? I mean, it's like you said, you're not a member of the White Fang so there's no reason to have any ill feelings toward you."

"Wow, I'm going to be honest, I never thought I'd hear you so civilized toward faunus." Weiss narrowed her eyes briefly but when she heard Blake chuckle she realized it was nothing more than a harmless joke.

The pair continued walking in silence from then on, only talking when they stopped to discuss a sparring place. They approached an area with a river and trees surrounding it and came to an agreement. "So, Blake Belladona, are you prepared for the challenge that is about to ensue?"

Blake grinned, narrowing her eyes and focusing in on Weiss. "Always."

The two took their stances and Weiss made the first move and rushed toward Blake, who quickly ducked out of the way and blocked Weiss' sword with her own. Weiss jumped back and Blake sent Gambol Shroud her way leaving Weiss with no option other than using her glyphs. "Not bad." Blake smiled and considered it a compliment as Weiss rushed her way only to be offset by Blake's blade colliding with hers again, they stayed there for a moment then Blake smiled and quickly used her semblance leaving Weiss confused long enough for Blake to pounce in to the trees. Weiss looked around cautiously; finally taking time to sense Blake's presence she began shooting small bursts of ice in an attempt to disable the agile faunus girl. Blake felt the first rush of cold barely miss her and she took off in the trees, delving deeper in the forest. "That is so unfair! We agreed to stay here." Blake's only response was an ominous chuckle as Weiss sighed and began to chase Blake down only to be outmatched by the faunus' superior agility and speed.

Weiss decided to slow down for a bit as she heard a rustle in the leaves around her and she became slightly more cautious when suddenly she felt a presence different from her teammate. "B-blake?"

Blake had taken a moment to catch her breath and realized Weiss was no longer in sight. "Oh God, what has she gotten in to?" Blake began retracing her steps only to find Weiss surrounded by ursi. She seemed to be doing well enough and Blake honestly questioned if jumping in would throw the heiress off until she heard a scream and saw Weiss fall to the ground unconscious and so she finally jumped in and neutralized the situation long enough to get Weiss back to safety, but the problem was, the remaining two ursi followed them back to the forest's border, Blake had to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby skipped ahead merrily holding the red helmet Yang shoved in her hands before they left their dorm and jumped on the front seat of Yang's motorcycle. "If you think I'm letting you drive bumblebee then you need mental help." Ruby pouted as Yang picked her up, setting her down in the back seat. "You don't even have your license yet."

"But I will soon! and I'm allowed to drive with an adult!" Yang gave a half smile as she put on her own yellow helmet and sunglasses.

"Two problems with that, sis. One: you aren't licensed to drive a motorcycle, which isn't the same as a car, and two: I'm not an adult yet." Ruby groaned in displeasure and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to take all my risks?" Yang hugged her little sister before settling herself in the front seat.

"Because I want to keep you alive long enough to see you graduate." Ruby rolled her eyes once again and rested her head on Yang's back then wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist as the engine started and they took off.

After an hour of driving and Ruby shaking her head to ten different places, she and Yang drove up to a little cafe.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Beacon, Blake was fighting with every ounce of energy she had; there was a paw flying toward her, she dodged it as swiftly as it came. The bushes close by began to rustle and the sound of gunfire followed suit causing the ursi to run. Blake turned to see someone she regarded as somewhat familiar, they wore a shirt with a small white fang symbol on the sleeve. Weiss had just began to come to as the stranger winked at Blake "It's been a while since I've seen you kitty cat." Weiss looked at Blake in shock and the stranger disappeared with a grin.

"Who was that? Why did they have a white fang symbol? Why were you talking to them?" Blake couldn't even begin to answer these questions and Weiss stormed off, more angry than ever. "I thought you said you weren't one of them anymore."

"I'm not!" Blake's gaze downcast. "I don't know what they were doing there." Weiss scoffed and her lips curled in to a snarky grin.

"Don't act dumb, you were probably just trying to get me off in the forest so you and the rest of those rapscallions could drag me off to one of your hideouts." Blake felt her blood boiling, Weiss still didn't trust her.

"Look, I just saved your life, that's all there is to it, I don't know who that was or why they were here and-"

"I've heard enough, whoever it was, they knew you. That's all that matters to me." Weiss' pace quickened, leaving Blake stunned by the heiress' anger. She'd seen Weiss angry before, no doubt about that, but never to such an extent. Blake decided to go to the one place she knew she could think, it was quiet and calm, she'd have time to clear her head of the muddled mess of having to much to deal with.

* * *

Ruby and Yang had been sitting and talking for a good while and as much as Ruby didn't want to admit it, she kind of liked the calm atmosphere of the cafe. "Well, sis, you about ready to head out?" Ruby nodded just as Blake walked through the door. Ruby jumped up calling Blake's name and waving her over; Blake just stood there looking awkwardly from side to side then decided to go sit down with them. "Hey."

"Hi, what're you doing here?"

"We wanted to have a sister day. We figured this was about as good a place as any to hang out, plus Ruby said no to every other place I wanted to go to." Ruby looked at Yang defensively.

"That's because they were all clubs!" Yang smiled slyly and shrugged. On the news there was a broadcast about the faunus going on and Blake's ears couldn't help but pick up on it.

"Many are saying this has gone too far and some say it still hasn't gone far enough, the white fang doesn't kidnap on a normal basis but it has happened again. Two cat faunus have been taken from their homes and police have now begun a search although some on the force declare that it's 'not of major importance we find them.'" A picture of the faunus couple appeared on the screen; one was a lady with black hair and green eyes the other a man with dark brown hair and golden eyes. "Now we go to the weather."

"Um... Blake?" Blake snapped back to reality to see Ruby looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." an unsure smile crossed Ruby's face and then she looked over to Yang.

"Well, we're going to head back to the school. See you later." Blake nodded as her team mates left her to her thoughts.

Memories surged through Blake's mind as she sat in solitude. Despite all the people in the cafe it felt empty. She reached up to touch her cheek and felt a warm liquid. Tears, was she really crying? Calmly, she got up and made her way out of the cafe and headed back to Beacon where, hopefully, she could go to her bunk and just rest.

* * *

Weiss was polishing Myrtenaster, as she often did when she got upset, then Ruby and Yang walked in the room. Weiss glanced up momentarily and asked how their day went. "So far so good. What about you, ice queen?"

"How many times have I demanded you stop calling me that?" Weiss glared at the smirking blonde, following her movement as she walked over to the bunks and jumped on to her bed looking somewhat tired.

"And how many times have I told you that the reason I call you ice queen is because of how much you '_demand_' of others?" Yang sighed contentedly and turned on her side to face Weiss.

Weiss looks at her, blood boiling and eyes narrowed. "Whatever, I really don't have the time or emotional capacity to deal with this right now."

Ruby looks at Yang with a concerned look then proceeds to warily make her way toward Weiss. "Is everything okay?"

Weiss' voice comes in right on cue with it's usual pissed off tone and coated with a double dose of sarcasm. "Oh, of course Ruby! Everything is just fine. Whatever would make you think otherwise?"

Ruby backtracks a couple steps then sits down on the floor and looks up at the snowy haired heiress. "Would this have something to do with Blake?"

Weiss looks down at Ruby, uncharacteristically vulnerable and sighs. "Yes, it does." She straightens up and regains her composure. "But it's none of your business what happens between us."

Yang has turned herself over by this point figuring that Ruby has this under control. Ruby gets up and sits beside Weiss and bites at her lip thoughtfully. "You know what, you're right." Weiss looked at Ruby in awe until she saw the hooded girl open her mouth again. "But that doesn't mean you can't tell me anyways." Ruby gives her a gentle smile and kicks her legs back and forth.

"Well, I guess." Weiss pauses for a moment. "But if you tell anyone about this then you're dead to me." Ruby nods, a huge grin spreading across her face. "Blake and I were going to spar in the woods so we could have something to do and just to hang out, it was actually pretty fun. But, I knew I had made a mistake the moment I said yes, that filthy lowlife is STILL working for the white fang."

Ruby looked at the heiress curiously. "How'd you get all that from just sparing with her?"

Weiss let out a groan and places her rapier by her bedside. "Because, and as much as I know I'm going to regret saying this, an ursa attacked us and I got knocked out. When I awoke from the aforementioned attack Blake was talking to some fanus from the white fang."

Ruby frowns and stands yawning. "That doesn't really mean she's working for them again. You should talk this out with her. Who knows, it's probably just a misunderstanding like last time."

Weiss groans again and rolls her eyes. "Please, don't even mention that. You don't know how horrifying that was to be me and be so wrong."

Ruby jumps on to her bed, the force causing the ropes to swing her bed slightly. "Then maybe, and this is only a suggestion, stop making assumptions about every little thing Blake does? She is a member of this team for a reason, wether she's on our side or not isn't our business, at least not right now." Ruby yawns and passes out, leaving Weiss alone with only her thoughts to keep her company.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Weiss awakens to the sound of quiet sobs and she turns over to look at Blake. "Hey, are you alright?"

Silence is her reply then she hears a sniffle before Blake finally speaks up. "What does it matter to you? Aren't you worried I'm going to murder you or something?" Weiss sighs and sits up. "Don't bother coming over her, heiress, I don't want to talk to you."

Weiss lies back down and turns over. "I only wanted to check up on you."

Blake scoffs and gets up, taking her leave from the dorms. "I'm gone. Goodnight Weiss."

* * *

The next morning Weiss wakes up at her usual time, feeling guilt ridden and looking over at Blake's bunk. "Ruby." Weiss gets up and shakes her lightly. "Ruby, wake up."

Ruby groans and her eyes flutter open. "W-weiss? What... do you want?"

Weiss sighs not knowing what else to do. "Blake is gone again."

"Again? Weiss, what happened?" Ruby frowns at her then sits up on the edge of her bed.

"I only tried to cheer her up last night. She didn't want to talk to me." Weiss' gaze downcast and Ruby sighed. "We better find her."

Ruby shook her head and lied back down. "Not right now. Give her time to clear her head and we'll look for her later."

Weiss frowns and fell back on her bed. "Why do I feel so bothered by her running off? She's probably just going to see some of her fellow white fang members."

Ruby rolls her eyes and stares up at the ceiling. "Weiss, I don't think she's with the white fang again. I know what you told me but that could've easily been a set up."

Weiss rubs her forehead and curls up on herself, reflecting on the past night. "I suppose she could be innocent. I just get the feeling I have to be cautious around her."

Ruby peeps her head over the edge of her bunk and looks down at Weiss. "I'm not sure what to tell you. As your leader I want to say you and Blake need to make up, as your friend I want to know why you need to be cautious around another team mate."

Weiss' eyes widen a bit and she looks up at Ruby. "Don't worry about it. I'll work things out eventually."

Ruby smiles then falls back on her bed. "Well in that case I'm going back to sleep. Night Weiss."

* * *

Blake sat in a silent corner in the little 24/7 cafe from the day before. She sat there for hours on end reading The Outsiders and trying to get her mind off of things. She took a break to rest from all the reading and looked around, still not late enough to go back, if she went to the dorm now she'd wake Ruby and Yang. She glanced at a clock hanging on the wall. Worse, Weiss would be awake and the heiress was the last thing Blake wanted to deal with right now. She bites at her lip nervously and glances at the workers chatting with each other before walking in to the bathroom and taking her bow off. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and stares at her ears then her line of vision moves to look herself in the eyes as warm liquid begins building up and she frowns. "Damn it, I can't keep doing this." Quickly grabbing some paper towels she dabs at her eyes and hunches over in a corner of the bathroom. She begins to feel sleep taking over and she gets up to make her way back to her table then falls asleep with her book as her pillow.

A shy girl with chestnut bunny ears makes her way over to Blake and taps her on the shoulder, causing Blake to jump and glare at the girl momentarily. "Sorry but, um, Blake, is it? I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Blake's eyes fluttered open and she looked the girl over trying to process who was speaking to her. She looked up at the clock then down at the bow in her hands and bolted for the bathroom, attempting to tie it in place. When that was finally settled she walked out and grabbed her book. "I'm fine but thanks for checking up on me... your name's Velvet, correct?" The girl nodded and smiled at Blake.

"No problem, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this." Blake smiled back then ran off heading for the dorms and hoping she had enough time to make herself look like she didn't just spend the night sleeping in a cafe. She walked in to an empty dorm to see Ruby and Yang's pajamas askew on the floor and of course the heiress folded hers neatly and placed them on her pillow. Blake hastily brushes her hair, throws on new clothes then falls back on her bunk and pulls out a book.

It was nice to have some time alone when she could, it was rare enough that she got any in the first place but the dorm had never been this quiet. Just when she started to feel relaxed Ruby walked in the room. "Blake! You're back!" The smaller girl ran toward her and practically jumped in to her arms.

"Um, yeah. I really just needed my space." Ruby sat by Blake and looked at her until Blake got the hint for her to put down the book. "Do we have to talk about this?" Ruby nods and slides closer to Blake, reaching her hands up to rub her ears.

Blake began purring and leaning her head on Ruby's shoulder. "So what's wrong?"

Blake sighed then glanced up at Ruby, having to speak between her soft hums. "Weiss thinks I'm still in the white fang. All because this person with the symbol on their shirt recognized me. She's being a royal pain in the ass about it."

Ruby cringes as she notices the slight harsh tone to Blake's last sentence. "I'm sure she's just not use to this yet? I mean she's had her guard up forever."

Blake shrugs as Ruby's fingers begin to scratch right against the base of her ears and Blake pulls her in to a hug. "You're a good leader Ruby, and I know I need to give her time, but she needs to give me some benefit of the doubt. You know what I mean?"

Ruby giggles as Blake places her head on her shoulder. "I know what you mean, she needs to trust you, but sometimes you have to make the first move."

It takes everything out of Blake to pull herself away from Ruby's petting but when she does she falls back silently and glares at Ruby. "Sometimes I really wish you weren't such a great leader."

Ruby laughed and got up to move to her bunk. "Well if I weren't so great then it might've been the ice queen leading us."

Blake glanced over at her with a smirk. "I don't think I've ever heard you call her ice queen before. What with you trying to make her your best friend all the time."

Ruby shrugged, jumping on to her bunk then looking down at the cat faunus. "Even friends joke about each other."

Blake rolls her eyes playfully then pulls her book out again to resume reading.

* * *

Time passes by then Yang bursts in the room out of breath and shuts the door quickly behind her. "If Nora comes looking for me, I'm anywhere but here."

Ruby glances curiously. "What did you do?"

Yang snickers as a huge grin crosses her face. "I might've pulled a teeny prank on her."

Blake sighs and looks over to Ruby. "I really don't want to be here to see what's going to happen so I'm going to head out for a walk or something."

Ruby nods as Blake leaves the room then she looks over to her blonde haired sister. "Now what's this prank of yours?"

Yang put a finger up to her mouth then looked out the dorm to make sure Blake couldn't be seen in the halls. "There is no prank." Yang looked at her feet then back up. "I just wanted her gone for a bit."

Ruby tilted her head and crossed her arms. "You couldn't just ask her to leave?"

Yang shrugged nonchalantly. "So I didn't want to be rube." There was an awkward pause and Yang went to sit on her bed. "But, I need to talk to you about something."

Ruby could sense it in the tone of the blonde's voice, something was bothering her. "Yeah?"

As Ruby made her way over to Yang's bunk she lifted her hands up so Yang could pull her up. "It's not going to be easy to hear this, honestly I can't even find the right words."

Ruby looks at Yang and smiles. "So why don't you just charades it to me? Just like old times."

Yang looks at her little sister and chuckles. "Okay, I can try." Ruby nods, egging the blonde on. "Three words, three syllables. But before that I got to hug my sis, I mean really, I walk in the room and the one time you don't hug me." Ruby smiled and hugged Yang tightly, once they had parted Yang held on to Ruby's waist then pecked her lips lightly.

Ruby's eyes widened as a deep flush ran through her cheeks. "Oh, I don't think you have to do charades anymore."

Yang laughed and leaned against the headboard. "So... are you okay with it? I mean I just wanted to-" Before she could finish Ruby had planted a kiss on her lips.

"Yang it's okay." The blonde grinned at her then guided Ruby's head to her shoulder.

"I had always hoped you'd say that, ever since I turned fourteen." Ruby smiled up at her then nuzzled in to Yang's neck.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm just taking a nap. It's been an interesting day." Yang nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Maybe when you wake up we can swap stories." Ruby yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Blake makes her way to the library seeking peace and quiet, even though she knows the library is closed by four thirty she figures there's nothing wrong with sneaking in, it's not like she plans on stealing anything. She looks around her cautiously then picks at the lock a bit, the door creaks open and she darts through then closes it behind her.

She sighs, sliding down with her back to the door as a familiar voice rings out. "What are you doing here?"

Blake looks up to see to ice blue eyes. "I think I should be asking you the same thing, heiress."

Weiss quickly averts her gaze away from Blake and crosses her arms. "I got permission to study after Library hours. Just because we're on break doesn't mean I should let all the hard work I've put in to education go to waste."

Blake groans and rolls her eyes. "Look I'm just here to read okay? I just want peace and quiet."

Weiss looks down at Blake, her eyes growing wide. "Oh, okay." speechless she makes her way back over to a table with a stack of books and resumes her studying.

Blake sighs with relief then gets up to go sit by her. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Weiss gives her questioning look then shrugs indifferently. "I don't care where you sit but don't disturb me from my studying."

Blake nods and takes a seat. After a few minutes of study Weiss begins to realize she has failed to retain any of the information she's looked at since Blake got there, also the guilty feeling was back, she ran a hand through her bangs then closed the open book in front of her with a huff. "You alright there?"

Weiss frowned when she saw the smug look on Blake's face. "No I'm not! I can't focus."

Blake half smiled then went back to her book for a moment. "Well I can't help with that, I'd only be a distraction."

Weiss got up and began putting away her books. "Now that I think about it, maybe you could help. Listen, I know it was wrong to accuse you of being in the white fang but I've thought it through and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Blake smiled then set her book down. "Yeah, you really screwed up."

Weiss stomped a foot, crossing her arms and glaring Blake down. "I'm trying to be nice."

Blake's smile widened and she pulled out Weiss' chair, motioning her to sit. "I know you are. I guess I just enjoy seeing you upset sometimes, however, that argument wasn't very fun."

Weiss sat down and met Blake's gaze. "So if it's not fun for either of us when we argue why do we do it?"

Blake shrugged and looked away from Weiss. "Maybe we haven't gotten use to how different the other is."

Weiss tilts her head in an attempt to make eye contact. "Well, it's either that or one of us is keeping secrets."

Blake's focus snapped back to Weiss. "Look I'm not keeping anything from you!"

Weiss glared at her hearing the hint of annoyance in her voice. "If you aren't then how come a civil conversation just made you upset?"

Blake sat back not able to find words for a moment, her voice unintentionally rose up as she finally found what she wanted to say. "Because I'm shocked you would even think I'd keep secrets from you! After I told you my biggest secret, you really think I'd have a reason to hide anything?"

Weiss' brows furrowed and she stood up. "Then spit it out Blake! I know there's something you aren't telling me! You haven't been acting anything like yourself since school let out!"

Blake slammed her book shut then stood up. "I'm not keeping anything important from you, Weiss!"

The heiress stared at her with cold eyes. "Then you should have no problem telling me if it's not important!"

Blake grabbed Weiss by the waist and kissed her roughly. "There's your reason. Now I'm leaving before you can yell at me any more!" Blake grabbed her book off the table and left the library, leaving Weiss by herself.

* * *

Yang looked down at Ruby as she yawned and glanced up at the blonde. "Hey sis."

The blonde giggled and moved some stray hairs back in place. "How was it?"

Ruby tilted her head and glanced at Yang confused. "How was... what?"

Yang smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

Ruby sat up and gave a crooked grin. "Oh. Pretty good."

Yang looked at Ruby then covered her face with her pillow making her voice muffled. "So school's out, Blake and Weiss are gone, man this sucks."

Ruby laughed and moved the pillow from Yang's face. "Oh come on, you still have me. Your little sis."

Yang grinned and pulled Ruby down beside her. "Yeah, I guess I like the sound of that."

Ruby scoffed playfully then smiled at Yang. "You guess? Wow, here I thought you liked me."

Yang rolled her eyes and pecked Ruby's lips. "God damn it. Don't act so dramatic."

Ruby giggled and hovered her hand over Yang's hair waiting for approval from her. When Yang nodded Ruby ran her hand through Yang's hair and leaned her forehead against her sister's.

Yang sighed happily then pulled Ruby closer and kissed her cheek. "Ruby, you should probably stop."

Ruby met her gaze and smiled broadly. "What if I don't want to?"

Yang smirked and planted a kiss on Ruby's neck. "Ruby, if you don't stop then I might not be able to hold back."

Ruby's cheeks flushed and she whimpered feeling Yang's warm breath against her neck. "I... I wouldn't mind."

Yang glanced up at Ruby's face and began to feel the heat rising to her cheeks. "You're sure?"

Ruby kissed Yang's forehead gently and smiled at her. "I'm sure."

Yang smiled and kissed Ruby deeply, her hands holding on to Ruby's waist to keep her close. Ruby whimpered then moved away and bit Yang's neck. "What the hell was that?"

Ruby looked up with puppy eyes. "Um, was that not okay? I should've asked first but..."

Yang cut her off and smiled. "It was fine, I just didn't take you to be the biting type."

Ruby grinned and kissed over the bite. "If it gets to be to much you could always tell me."

Yang nodded and pinned Ruby on her back. "Nothing you could do would be too much."

Ruby bit her lip and nodded as Yang sat on her stomach and began licking up her neck. Ruby gasped when she felt a nip at her jawline and she moved her hands to cup Yang's face. Yang looked at her smirking then pecked her lips softly. Ruby sighed and looked at Yang impatiently then pulled her in to another kiss before Yang broke away again. "Yang, please?"

Yang grinned and nipped at Ruby's neck gently then whispered in to her ear. "Cool it, there's more to foreplay than making out."

Ruby's cheeks darkened and she ran her hands up Yang's sides. "But that doesn't mean we can't."

Yang chuckled and kissed down Ruby's neck. "I'll think about it."

Ruby whimpered and clutched the hem of Yang's shirt. "Mm, damn you."

Yang looked down at her and lifted Ruby's shirt then bit her side. "You don't mean that."

Ruby squealed and kicked her feet. "Damn it Yang, you're being a tease."

Yang smirked and kissed up the middle of her stomach. "That just means I'm doing what I'm suppose to."

Ruby bit her lip roughly and slipped her hands up Yang's shirt. Yang smiled and pressed her leg against Ruby. "Damn it."

Yang kissed her lightly and tugged Ruby's shirt off. "Save your voice. You're going to need it in a bit."

Ruby smiled then ran her hands to Yang's back and unclipped her bra as Yang began kissing down her neck to her chest. "Just be quiet."

Yang looked up at her and half smiled. "What you don't like hearing my voice?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and began pulling off Yang's shirt. "It's not that. But you talking is taking away from all the other things you could be doing."

Yang bit her lip then pulled Ruby's bra down. "Mm, I never knew you were like this."

Ruby ran her hands over Yang's boobs and whimpered quietly as the blonde began to lightly suck on Ruby's nipples. "Shit, Yang."

Yang smiled and bit down on Ruby's neck and pulled her in to her lap. Ruby grinned and kissed Yang as she circled her fingers around Yang's nipples. "Mm, damn, Ruby."

Yang's cheeks flushed deep red and she pulled Ruby's head toward her neck. "What, you want me to bite you again?"

Yang whimpered at the feeling of Ruby's breath against her neck then nodded. "Harder this time."

Ruby smiled and bit Yang's neck, making sure to leave a mark, then licked over the bite roughly. Yang bit her arm to muffle her voice. "Yang-"

"Don't you dare stop to ask if I'm okay, Ruby." Ruby nodded then did the same thing to the other side of Yang's neck, causing then blonde to whimper.

Ruby hummed and kissed down Yang's neck and nipped at her cleavage, Yang looked down at her as her breath hitched, Ruby then sucked on Yang's nipple for a moment. She looked up then moved to Yang's other boob. Yang ran a hand through her hair and held back a whimper. "Fuck."

Ruby ran a hand over the nipple she wasn't sucking on then kissed down to Yang's bellybutton pausing for a moment before pulling Yang in to a kiss.

Yang lay back pulling Ruby on top of her. "Damn it, Ruby."

Ruby grinned and then licked up Yang's neck roughly. "Come on, you were a tease to me."

Yang groaned and wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "Damn it, just fuck me already."

"Mm, I guess..." Ruby pulled Yang's shorts down and kissed her clit roughly. Yang sighed and pulled her in to a kiss as Ruby ran her fingers along Yang's entrance.

"God damn it, mm." Yang ran her hands up Ruby's sides and smiled at her.

Ruby teased Yang's clit a bit longer before moving two fingertips inside Yang.

Yang moaned quietly. "Fuck. More, Ruby." Ruby smiled and pushed her fingers in deeper as Yang moaned again. "Oh, fuck."

Ruby moved down and licked over Yang's clit earning a squeal from the blonde. After hearing Yang moan she thrust her fingers inside Yang and began sucking on her clit lightly.

"Holy shit, Ruby. Mm, fuck." Ruby licked her clit roughly and pulled her fingers out then licked over her slit. "Damn it." Yang moaned as her breathing became heavier.

Ruby smiled and licked along the edge of Yang's entrance and rubbed Yang's clit with her fingers. Yang felt her back arch and she cried out. "Mm, fuck."

Ruby looked up at Yang then pushed her fingers inside Yang again, beginning to trust them inside Yang and pick up speed. Yang moaned and arched her back again as she smiled down at Ruby.

Ruby sat up and licked her lips clean while Yang took a moment to catch her breath. "Damn, Ruby."

The black haired girl giggled and pecked Yang's lips. "My turn right?"

Yang smiled broadly and bit her lip. "Yeah, if you're still sure you want this."

Ruby nodded as Yang pulled down her skirt and pushed her on her back. Yang ran her fingers over Ruby's pussy and kissed her neck lightly. "Mm, Yang."

The blonde smirked and pulled Ruby's underwear off ran her finger round Ruby's clit. "Damn, you're already wet."

Ruby's cheeks darkened and she looks away from Yang. "Damn you."

Yang smiled and licked over Ruby's slit then kissed her clit. Ruby whimpered and ran her hands through Yang's hair as the blonde began to lick over her clit.

"Mm, shit, Yang." Yang teased Ruby's entrance with her finger tips then pushed one of them inside her. "Holy, mm, fuck."

Yang grinned and circled her finger around inside Ruby before gently adding in another one. "Mm, yes, fuck me."

Yang began thrusting her fingers in Ruby and sucking on her clit. Ruby bit her lip to muffle a moan then clenched her fists in Yang's hair. Yang began to pick up speed, thrusting her fingers in Ruby faster and licking over Ruby's clit roughly. "God damn. Mm, Yang."

Ruby's breath had already become heavier as Yang used her free hand to push down one of Ruby's legs to give her better access. Yang began sucking on Ruby's clit again, swiping her tongue over it lightly. "Shit, Yang. God damn."

Ruby's back arched and she cried out as Yang pulled away. "Mm, damn."

"Holy hell, Ruby." Yang chuckled and lay down beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Mhm. Although, I think I need another nap." Yang smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We should at least put our clothes back on first so Blake and Weiss don't have to walk in to see us like this." Ruby smiled and went to throw on her pajamas.

"Since when have you cared about them seeing you naked?" Yang laughed and threw on her pajamas as well.

"I don't really. I just don't want them seeing you naked." Yang threw the clothes on her bed in a corner by her bed then lay down under the covers.

Ruby rolled her eyes and joined Yang, snuggling up next to her and nuzzling in to her neck.


End file.
